


Une pluie saveur cannelle

by humeurvagabonde



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Angst, Death, M/M, Memories, Souvenirs, désolée ahahah, je sais jamais comment tag, lemon non détaillé, they loved each other so much
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 07:25:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19127350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humeurvagabonde/pseuds/humeurvagabonde
Summary: Ian et Mickey s'aimaient, mais la vie ne peut pas toujours bien se finir.(smut non détaillé)(écrit en 2016 - repost)





	Une pluie saveur cannelle

Scène type lemon très très soft]

Je me rappelle de notre premier vrai rendez-vous. Mickey m'avait demandé de le rejoindre un jeudi, à côté du banc a mi chemin entre chez lui et chez moi. Un jeudi de mars et il pleuvait. Le connaissant, nous n'allions pas nous contenter de trouver une place à l'abri et s'asseoir en discutant de nos dernières vacances. Premièrement parce que nous n'avions pas de vacances. Ce n'est pas avec mon job merdique dans la supérette que j'allais pouvoir m'offrir des vacances et Mickey n'avait même pas de job. Deuxièmement parce que ce n'était pas sur ça qu'était basée notre relation, mais plutôt sur les actes.

Toujours est-il que ce matin là je l'attendis dans le froid et sous la pluie. Monsieur daigna arriver, un blouson en cuir sur les épaules et un grand sac sous le bras. II se contenta d'un léger sourire en coin et voyant que je grelottais de froid, passa sa veste sur mon dos. Mickey ne faisait jamais de grandes démonstrations d'amour, ce simple geste signifiait déjà beaucoup. Je remarquai un léger détail. Un détail.. Étrange. Mickey sentait la cannelle.

" - Qu'est ce que t'as foutu pour sentir une odeur pareil ?  
\- Ta gueule. C'est Mandy.. Elle a décidé de se mettre à la cuisine ! Elle m'a fait chier avec ses pancakes toute la matinée. Franchement ! "

Je souris en soulignant intérieurement le fait qu'avoir un tatouage "Fuck you" sur les phalanges et sentir la cannelle était un vrai paradoxe tant l'un défiait l'autre par son absurdité à être présent dans une telle situation. Mickey sembla comprendre mes pensées et râla. J'enchaînai sur autre chose pour qu'il retrouve le sourire.

" - T'as quoi dans ton sac ?  
\- De quoi s'amuser et empocher un peu de pognon.  
\- Sérieux ?  
\- Ouai.  
\- Et tu comptes faire quoi ?  
\- On va braquer la petite banque du coin du quartier Nord. Elle a sûrement pas beaucoup mais ce sera déjà ça. "

Je savais que cette histoire sentait l'embrouille à plein nez. Je savais que j'aurai du rire un bon coup et me casser. Mais je n'ai pas pu, parce que Mickey comptait trop pour moi. Et que le fait qu'il me demande de l'accompagner montrait et prouvait toute la confiance qu'il pouvait avoir pour moi. Il m'expliqua le plan et c'est avec une certaine appréhension que je le suivit. Il se gara sur un parking en face de cette fameuse banque et alors que j'ouvris la portière, il m'attrapa par le poignet. Je me retourna et Mickey, sans me prévenir, m'embrassa langoureusement. Alors qu'il se décollait de moi, je vis dans ses yeux toute la sincérité dont il pouvait faire preuve. Il me marmonna de faire attention et me poussa légèrement pour m'inciter à sortir. J'avais peur et mon ventre semblait hurler toutes mes appréhensions.

J'entrai dans la banque calmement. Une jeune employée était au bureau d'accueil. Elle me fit un grand sourire et j'eu toutes les peines du monde à lui retourner.

" - Bonjour ! Que puis-je faire pour vous ?  
\- Je voudrais prendre de l'argent sur mon compte.  
\- Oui bien sûr, attendez je reviens tout de suite. "

Elle sorti et je fis signe à Mickey qu'elle était partie. À peine fut-elle revenue qu'il rentra et pointa son pistolet sur elle. La pauvre fille hurla et cria qu'elle nous donnerait tout ce qu'on voulait pourvu qu'on la laisse en paix. Mickey pointa les coffres de son flingue et la fille nous passa plusieurs sacs de billets. Mickey me les fila et je couru les mettre dans la voiture, m'installant à l'avant. Il sorti à peine quelques secondes plus tard, montant à côté de moi, je démarrai et roula aussi vite que possible pour se casser de là. Décidément ça ne sentait pas bon pour nous si les flics nous chopaient.

" - Putain Ian, bon réflexe !  
\- Ta gueule Milkovich.  
\- Tout doux ! Tout doux. On est assez loin. Ça te dit pas de s'arrêter un peu plus loin de la route ? "

Comprenant ce qu'il avait en tête, je décidai de m'arrêter dès que possible. À peine le contact fut coupé que Mickey se jeta sur moi pour me mordiller le cou. Ses baisers me donnaient vie, ses caresses excitaient ma peau. Tout chez lui m'attirait. Ses yeux, son sourire si rare qu'il en devenait tellement précieux, sa peau dont je prenais plaisir à embrasser chaque parcelle. Mickey me caressa les hanches avant d'aller titiller un peu plus bas. À la fois je détestais qu'il le fasse et je ne pouvais pas m'en passer. C'était comme si le corps de Mickey était fait pour mon corps, comme si sa langue avait la taille parfaite pour ma bouche, comme si sa bouche était créée pour me sucer. Beaucoup trop de détails auxquels les gens n'attachent pas d'importance, beaucoup trop de détails qui font toute la différence. La matinée, enfin plutôt l'après-midi, continua comme ça. Une clope, une baise, une clope, une baise ; jusqu'à ne jamais s'arrêter et comme si l'amour n'avait pas de fin. J'aimais Mickey plus que quiconque au monde et je savais cet amour réciproque. Amour étrange nous ressemblant, parfumé de pluie et de cannelle.

Seulement, la vie n'a pas décidé ainsi. Mickey est mort dans un accident de voiture. J'ai pleuré, tellement pleuré: je suis resté dans mon lit sans bouger pendant plusieurs jours. J'ai arrêté de manger, j'ai arrêté de vivre.

Mickey est mort.

Il faisait parti de moi. Je ne voyais pas sa mort arriver, je pensais que mon amour avait le pouvoir de l'immortalité sur lui. Je pensais qu'il serait à mes côtés pour toujours. Quelle crédulité me possédait ainsi ?

Mickey est mort.

Mickey n'est plus avec nous. Plus avec moi.

Alors je suis retourné sur ce banc. Entre chez moi et.. Chez lui. Je me suis assis sur ce banc. Cela fait un an que cette journée est passée. Nous sommes un jeudi de mars, et il pleut. Je n'ai pas pris de veste mais Mickey n'est plus là pour le prêter la sienne.

Mickey est mort.

Et la pluie ne sent désespérément plus que son odeur initiale, sans une once de cannelle pour la parfumer.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: @humeurvagabonde


End file.
